Ir a C desde A pasando por B Caminando
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Se dice que lo que importa de un viaje no es el final sino lo que vives en el camino, por muy empedrado que este se encuentre. Bien, aquí Hermione no puede evitar pensar que lo mejor para ella reside en el final... si es que logra llegar hasta ahí.
1. Chapter 1

**Ir a C desde A pasando por B. Caminando**

Hermione era consciente de que nadie, ni siquiera ella misma, es perfecto pero existe cierto tipo de personas que parece ser como si se recreasen demostrándolo a las claras sin darse cuenta de lo mal que quedan por ello. Desgraciadamente Ron, Ron Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Ronald Bilius Weasley, su novio, era una de esas personas. Pero le quería, de otra manera no estaría con él, sobre todo en momentos tan tortuosos, y cargantes, como este mismo que nos ocupa.

—¿Cómo es eso de que no tienes nada que decir, Hermione?— y más que una pregunta parecía una acusación por su parte.

La muchacha respiró hondo tratando de mantenerse bajo control y no explotar allí mismo en medio de la calle. Lo último que buscaba era una escena en público para darle más munición a la harpía, no de hecho si no de nombre, de Skeeter.

—Es simple ficción, Ron. No deberías darle más importancia que a la mitad de las noticias de El Profeta o a la revista, por completo o casi, de El Quisquilloso. A nadie más le importa.

Pero Ron no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo pasar y tenía una buena razón para ello. Una razón con su propio nombre.

—¡_Dramione_! ¡Le dicen _Dramione_, Hermione! ¿Cómo no voy a darle importancia?— para molestia de Hermione, Ron empezó a subir el volumen de la voz.

—Solamente es gente que les da por escribir por cuenta propia— era algo tan absurdo que Hermione se sentía una tonta por tener la necesidad de defenderse de todo esto—. Ya os dije desde un principio que no aceptarais pero a todos os pareció una gran idea que esa mujer escribiera sobre la vida de Harry y, por tanto, de las nuestras.

—Pero ella escribió lo que se le dijo, Hermione— le recordó Ron con tono afilado—. ¿De dónde iban a sacar entonces para escribir _Dramiones_?

—La gente escribe lo que le apetece, ¿de qué otra manera si no hay historias incestuosas o totalmente absurdas con parejas imposibles? ¿Y por qué te molesta tanto si sabes que no hay nada de cierto en esas historias?

Prácticamente había tantos _Dramiones_ como historias de Harry con Hermione pero de eso no se quejaba Ron aunque esperaba que fuera porque ya hubiera superado toda su fase de celos sobre ellos dos.

—¡Porque hay más del doble de _Dramiones_ que sobre nosotros dos!— se quejó Ron gritándole—. ¡Y eso que nosotros sí somos una pareja real!

Cierto pero tampoco es que sobre Harry y Ginny, pareja real, hubiera tantas historias. Menos que _Dramiones_ estaba claro.

—No sé qué quieres que te diga, Ron.

Durantes unos segundos se hizo un completo silencio entre ellos dos. Debería haber seguido así un rato más extenso porque lo que vino a continuación…

—¿Me has engañado con Malfoy?

El rostro de completa incredulidad que se le puso a Hermione dejaba bien clara su sorpresa y opinión acerca de tamaña pregunta por su parte.

—¡No, por supuesto que no, Ron!— ¿cómo le podía haber preguntado algo semejante?—. Nunca te he engañado. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo puedes preguntarme algo así?

—Porque es imposible que la gente escriba tanto sobre vosotros dos sin haber algo de cierto, ¿o no está escrito cómo te preocupas por su estado cada vez que resulta herido?— le preguntó sin dejarla defenderse interrumpiéndola—. Buckbeak, al ser transformado en hurón, cuando Harry casi lo mata… tú siempre te muestras preocupada por él. Claro que siempre lo tratabas de disimular riéndote con nosotros al burlarnos luego de él. ¡Pero siempre te mostrabas preocupada!

Es que no podía creérselo.

—¿Ahora resulta que es un delito el preocuparse por otras personas?

—Cuando la persona es ese hurón de Malfoy pues sí lo es. 49153 _Dramiones_ por solamente 23120 de nosotros dos yo diría que es demasiada diferencia para no haber algo de cierto en todo esto.

Hermione tenía paciencia pero no una infinita.

—¡No hay nada entre Malfoy y yo, Ron! Y no debería haber necesidad de recordarte que no soy yo quien anda mirando para otras sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.

—Pero yo no hago nada malo con mirar. ¿Qué hay de malo en recrearse en ver chicas guapas?— ¿le estaba insinuando algo?—. No hago nada más que eso y ya te dije que no me importa si hicieses lo mismo porque solamente es mirar.

La carcajada que soltó Hermione sonó seca y sin gracia alguna.

—Por eso mismo me estás retando ahora por unas historias escritas por desconocidos ante lo cual yo no tengo nada que ver. ¿Y qué puedo ver para quién, Ron? Porque no lo dejas bien claro ya que si puedo hacer lo mismo que tú entonces me estás diciendo que puedo mirar a las chicas pero no a los chicos.

Por la cara que se le puso a Ron estaba claro que apoyaba lo de Hermione mirando a las chicas.

—Te pones celoso sin ningún tipo de fundamente así que permite que dude mucho de tu buena voluntad en permitirme ver a otros.

Ron recuperó la compostura al momento.

—Pero lo digo de verdad. No me importaría si mirases para este tipo si quisieras— dijo indicando al hombre que los adelantó en su caminar— porque solamente se trata de mirar para alguien y resulta del todo inocente y…

Hermione no pudo evitar fijarse para la persona que les había pasado y no era solamente por lo bien, y ajustados, que le quedaban los jeans oscuros aquellos que llevaba si no porque a punto estuvo de cegarla con su… ¿cabello?

—¿Malfoy?

A Ron casi le dio un ataque allí mismo incluso antes de volverse para ver hacia donde estaba mirando Hermione y rezando, esperando, que no fuera donde se estaba imaginando que era.

Cuando aquel hombre se detuvo y se volvió los dos antiguos alumnos de Gryffindor se encontraron con una persona inimitable, incluso usando poción multijugos.

—Granger.

Lo era.

No podía ser verdad. ¿Es qué acababa Ron de decir que no le importaría si Hermione se dedicase a mirar para Malfoy de la misma, y libidinosa, manera en que él lo hacía con las chicas? No, no podía ser verdad. ¿Quién podía odiarle de tal manera?

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo tú aquí?— le escupió Ron interponiéndose entre Hermione y Malfoy.

Aquella ceja se enarcó de la misma manera en que lo hacía desde el día en que lo conocieron y era capaz de seguir enervando a Ron de idéntica manera si no mucho peor.

—Lo explicaré para que incluso tú puedas entenderlo, Weasley.

—¿Que qué haces aquí?— repitió Ron apretando los dientes con fuerza como si se estuviera conteniendo para no golpearle pero en su lugar parecía más como si tuviera necesidad de usar el baño urgentemente.

—Ir a C desde A pasando por B. Caminando.

Hermione no pudo hacer nada para evitar encontrarlo gracioso sobre todo por el contraste entre un increíblemente calmando Malfoy y un irritado, molesto, enfadado y demás Ron.

—Pues continua— ¿le ordenó? Ron con el rostro todo enrojecido.

—No hace falta que me lo digas, Weasley. Tengo asuntos importantes que tratar pero, antes de partir— y aquí centró toda su atención en Hermione de tal manera que ella la sintió como si le hubiera golpeado físicamente teniendo que retroceder un paso—, querría decirte Granger que aquí estoy para cuando gustes.

—¿Qué?— fue todo lo que pudo desarrollar vocalmente tratando de comprender lo que pretendía Malfoy.

—Cuando quieras mirarme, y recrearte, conmigo solamente tienes que avisarme— y que le dijera algo semejante mientras le ofrecía su media sonrisa patentada le estaba provocando una reacción del todo inesperada a Hermione. Le flaqueaban las piernas.

Ron estaba a punto de entrar en erupción por la manera en que todo su cuerpo temblaba, de irritación, y su rostro había enrojecido como si toda su sangre estuviera allí acumulada.

—¿Cómo te atreves a…?

—Has sido tú quien le dio permiso, ¿tan poco te funciona la cabeza para haberlo olvidado ya?— le dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza antes de ponerse en marcha de nuevo pero solamente llegó a dar unos pocos pasos para que se medio volviera hacia Hermione—. Un _spoiler_ de lo que te espera, Granger.

A Hermione se le abrieron los ojos como platos al ver como Malfoy levantó lo suficiente su camiseta para dejar a la vista unos cuantos de sus perfectos, y deliciosos, abdominales que parecían haber sido esculpidos con el mármol blanco más puro. Lo que resultaba una incongruencia puesto que si algo podía decirse de Malfoy era que de puro tenía muy poco.

Fue una suerte que Ron se dedicase a decirle de todo a Malfoy mientras este se alejaba porque así le resultó imposible ver como Hermione cerró la boca, a la cual se le había desencajado la mandíbula, y se limpió un poco de baba que se le había formado ante la sola idea de ver más de aquel cuerpo. Entonces recordó que, por mucho que dijera o dejase de decir Ron, seguía teniendo novio y uno que se estaba desgañitando en menospreciar a Malfoy en lugar de actuar como una persona adulta.

—Vámonos de aquí— finalmente Malfoy se había perdido de vista y Ron se volvió hacia una silenciosa Hermione—. Un poco más y esa serpiente logra quitarme el apetito.

—¿Por qué?— no pudo evitar preguntarle—. Has sido tú quien dijo que podía mirar para Malfoy y luego vas y te enfadas para ponerte a actuar como si tuvieras once años otra vez— aunque estaba empezando a dudar de que alguna vez hubiera tenido algún año más.

—Lo dije porque no me fijé que se trataba del hurón…— entonces se quedó en silencio y Hermione vio venir lo que se avecinaba incluso antes de que el pusiera voz—, ¿y a ti por qué te importa? Se trata de Malfoy, ¿o es precisamente porque se trata de Malfoy?

Hermione soltó un suspiro de cansancio.

—No empecemos otra vez con eso, Ron.

—¿Cómo no quieres que empiece? ¿Mira cómo te pones por culpa de Malfoy? Yo diría que de lo más _Dramione_ ahí flirteando con total descaro delante mía, ¡tu novio!, mientras me ignorabas totalmente.

—Yo no estaba flirteando y… no hice nada que no me hubieras dicho que podía hacer.

—¡PERO NO CON MALFOY!

Le había gritado. Le había prometido que se iba a controlar y que no gritaría por cualquier cosa… ¡mucho menos le iba a gritar a ella! Pero incluso en el mismo día, ni veinticuatro horas han podido pasar, y ya había roto su promesa. Una más de tantas.

—Me acabas de gritar, Ron.

Sabía de lo que le estaba hablando pero, como le solía pasar en momentos como este, Ron estaba fuera de todo control y su furia e irritación lo dominaban por completo.

—¡PORQUE ES LO QUE TE MERECES! Rebajándote con Malfoy como todas esas guarras con las que siempre anda el hurón. ¿Es eso lo que eres, Hermione? ¿Una más de las putas de Malfoy? Ni siquiera sirves como puta porque para ello deberías ser capaz de follar y no solamente tener una mierda de conocimientos sin ningún tipo de base práctica ¡CON TU PROPIO NOVIO! Me das asco Malfoy, tú, el puto Dramione… ¡el hurón y la zorra! Así es como deberían llamaros ¡ZORRRÓN!

Con eso último se desapareció dejando atrás a una aturdida y sorprendida Hermione que no llegó a moverse hasta pasado un cuarto de hora. Entonces también se desapareció en completo silencio.

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―  
**Continuará**  
― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―

**Disclaimer:** Universo de Harry Potter totalmente le pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Desvaríos considerados argumentos _originales_ pertenecen al que suscribe, y escribe, estas palabras porque, como se suele decir, uno debe tomar responsabilidad con lo que hace, o escribe en este caso. _Mea culpa_

Soy consciente de que el número de fics no se corresponde con la fecha en la que se desarrolla la historia pero no tenía un giratiempo a mano para poder retroceder tanto y averiguar los números correctos. Acéptenlo de reojo y ya está xD

Nos leemos.^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Ir a C desde A pasando por B. Caminando**

No fue una noche agraciada, a no ser que fueras el dueño del local en el que Ron parecía dispuesto a gastarse todo su dinero en bebida. Todo el dinero que no se había ido ya a los bolsillos, aunque en esa escasa tela no llevasen, de las chicas con las que pasó las horas. Tampoco es que, cuando Harry lo recogió ya sin ni un knut encima, se le pudiera acusar de haber hecho algo malo puesto que, prácticamente, él se había quedado ahí bebiendo mientras las chicas hacían todo el trabajo. ¿El leitmotiv de su vida? El que una chica siempre le hiciera las cosas por él.

―¿Qué ha pasado?― fue la pastosa pregunta que _vomitó_ Ron una vez pudo ser capaz de reproducir palabras.

Gracias al lamentable estado en el que se encontraba Ron le resultaba imposible el poder ver la mirada de resignación que mostraba Harry puesto que estaba bien claro lo que había hecho su mejor, ¿aún a pesar de todo?, amigo. No era necesario ser el mago de más inteligente de nuestro tiempo para lograrlo pero, sobre este tema, sí que sería interesante conocer la opinión de la bruja más inteligente.

―Una buena pregunta que, estoy seguro de ello, lamentaré conocer la respuesta puesto que explicará, o eso espero, porque llevas la ropa interior en el bolsillo del pantalón. Esperando que sea la tuya por lo menos.

Un medio grogui Ron cogió dicha ropa interior y, para disgusto de Harry, la olfateó casi empapándose la cara con ella.

―Sí, es mía.

―Eso ha sido asqueroso, Ron. Aunque supongo que va a juego con el aspecto que llevas ahora mismo. ¿Qué ha pasado con Hermione?― porque Harry tenía bien claro que, lo que fuera que hubiera hecho Ron lo había hecho él solo sin la compañía de su novia. De lo contrario lo que tendría en el bolsillo no habría sido su ropa interior si no sus partes íntimas―. Pensé que habías ido a ella para hablarlo.

El nombrar a Hermione apartó algo de la resacosa niebla que embotaba los sentidos de Ron.

―¡Y lo hablamos!― gritó Ron para al momento agarrarse la cabeza que pareció a punto de estallarle allí mismo―. No tan alto, Harry. Duele menos la cabeza cuando aún se está _relajado_― borracho como una cuba.

―Dudo mucho que una conversación con Hermione pueda llevar a terminar en el estado en el que te encuentras porque, estoy completamente seguro de ello, Hermione no estará en tu mismo estado.

A ojos vista la resaca parecía estar dejando paso a la dolorosa comprensión.

―En uno mucho peor― farfulló tratando de ponerse en pie solamente logrado con la ayuda de Harry que lo cogió de un brazo.

―¿A qué te refieres, Ron, qué es lo que sucedió durante vuestra conversación?

¿Que qué había sucedido? Pues que Hermione no se había tomado en serio todo el asunto del Dramione y, para rematarlo, dejó bien claro que aceptaría irse con Malfoy para darle visos de carnalidad a esa dichosa palabrita. ¡Y todo se lo dijo a la cara sin ningún tipo de vergüenza o arrepentimiento! Su reacción le quedó corta en comparación al _crimen_ cometido por Hermione.

―Me dejó bien claro que se acostaría con el hurón― le respondió entre dientes―. Lo que me hace ver lo ciego que he estado para que pudiera estar burlándose de mí sin que me percatara de ello.

―¿Lo dices en serio? No puedo creerme que nuestra Hermione…

―¡PERO ESA ES LA CUESTIÓN, HARRY!― se movió con tanto ímpetu que a punto estuvo de caerse al suelo de bruces. Y no habría estado nada mal de suceder―. No es nuestra Hermione si no que es Miss Zorrrón. El hurón y la zorra.

Harry lo dejó caer, solamente necesitó soltarle el brazo para lograrlo, y fue a buscar una poción para la resaca puesto que para la estupidez aún no existía. Una pena.

―Y lo dice alguien que se ha pasado toda la noche con diferentes chicas por usar una palabra tolerable.

―¡Hey, que eran chicas! Ni que las tratases de putas o algo parecido. Son bailarinas y el que también _bailen_ desnudas y sobre el pene de los clientes bien dentro de sus coños es otra cosa. Una disciplina incomprendida por muchos hasta que deciden disfrutar de ella.

Lo peor de todo es que, ¿no dicen qué los borrachos no mienten? Sobre todo porque la cabeza no les da, en esos momentos, para tratar de idear una mentira por muy sencilla que pudiera ser.

―¿Y Hermione?

Ron rompió a reír pero estaba claro que solamente él encontraba el humor en toda esta situación porque no tenía ninguna gracia.

―Seguro que fue al encuentro de su hurón para formalizar el jodido dramione.

Tampoco es que Harry fuera un fan de esas historias, por lo menos de aquellas que no se ceñían a la realidad, pero tampoco les prestaba atención porque podría resultar de lo más perturbador, y acabar peor que el propio Ron.

―Atiende bien, Ron. Hermione está contigo y no con Malfoy. Te eligió a ti porque por Malfoy nunca ha sentido nada. Todo lo que escriben sobre ello es pura ficción y… ¡Y!― alzó la voz al ver la intención de Ron por interrumpirle―, y el único que puede estropear lo que hay entre vosotros dos eres tú mismo.

Sus palabras fueron acompañadas de la poción para la resaca de manera que Ron recuperó, el poco, sentido común que poseía y se percató de las posibles repercusiones que pudieron tener sus acciones. Sus palabras.

―¿Qué he hecho, Harry?― además de acostarse con varias mujeres hasta hace unas horas―. ¿Y si por mi culpa la he mandado a los brazos de esa serpiente?― lo irónico porque las serpientes… bah, mejor dejamos ese punto―. Tengo que encontrarla y pedirle disculpas.

Sí, era de los que la meten hasta el fondo y luego piden perdón. Léase esto como uno quiera.

―Y es lo que haremos pero tienes que controlarte porque no…

―¿Controlarme? Como ese maldito desgraciado se haya atrevido a ponerle las manos encima a Hermione me lo cargo allí mismo. Despellejaré a ese hurón para hacerme unas bayetas.

―… no tienes que sacar conclusiones precipitadas― terminó lo que estaba diciéndole antes de que Ron le interrumpiera.

Por la cara de Ron estaba claro que no podía creerse lo lento que podía ser Harry en algunas ocasiones, como esta misma.

―¿No sacar conclusiones precipitadas? Yo diría que no puede haber sido mucha casualidad que en el momento en que estamos discutiendo sobre el puto dramione y ella me dice que entonces ella también puede ponerse a mirar a los chicos y, ¡milagros de la vida!, a quien elige ver resulta que es el puto Malfoy. Quien aprovechó el momento para tratar de ligar con Hermione delante de mis narices.

Como siempre Malfoy no ayudaba en las cosas.

―Ya sabes cómo es Malfoy, Ron. Está claro que solo lo hizo para irritarte, algo que está claro que ha conseguido sin mucha dificultad porque siempre saltas a la mínima cuando se trata de Hermione y cualquiera que se le acerque por cualquier motivo.

―Sí, Malfoy siempre anda metiéndose donde nadie le llama… ¡y por eso mismo estoy seguro de que aprovecharía lo sucedido para meterse en Hermione!

Y sí, no se refería a meterla en su cama si no en meterse, directamente… bueno, está claro a lo que se refería, ¿no lo crees tú?

―Pero hablamos de Hermione y ella no es del tipo de chicas que…

―¡Pero ella eligió a Malfoy!― volvió a interrumpirle Ron―. Así que está bien claro que es lo que ha sucedido entre esos dos desde que la dejé allí.

A Harry todo esto le parecía un círculo vicioso, y no por todo el tema sexual implícito en el mismo, interminable porque siempre volvían a lo mismo cuando era consciente de que era algo imposible porque Hermione… ¡porque Hermione era Hermione y no cometería un acto semejante!

―No saques conclusiones precipitadas, Ron.

Un Ron resacoso y uno sobrio no se distinguían salvo por la velocidad, y comprensión, de sus palabras porque en el pensamiento andaban por el mismo camino.

―Lo vamos a averiguarlo ahora mismo― la decisión con la que lo dijo y la actitud mostrada le recordaba a Harry el Ron que podría llegar a ser si no fuera demasiado cansado el serlo y preferir llegar a esta manera de ser solamente en situaciones límite, y de lo más absurdas por la irrealidad de las mismas.

―¿Y ahora qué pretendes hacer?

―Buscar dónde está ese hurón y, por su bien, que Hermione no esté, o haya estado, con él desde que la dejé ayer.

Claro que Harry pensaba que lo de "dejar" era porque habían discutido y se marchó a rumiar a otra parte pero, en el cénit de la discusión creada por Ron, este había terminado su relación con Hermione. Aunque podría escudarse en su enfado para justificar que lo que le había dicho no iba en serio… por mucho que esta no fuera la primera vez o, precisamente, porque esta no era la primera vez que Ron 'terminaba' con su relación con Hermione. Y siempre habían vuelto. En esta ocasión sería igual aunque podría ser…

_ … con un hurón menos en el mundo._

La búsqueda de Malfoy no resultaba muy complicada, sobre todo para dos aurores y aún menos cuando uno de ellos, ¿adivinas cuál?, resultaba ser el jefe de la Oficina de Aurores. Malfoy, como antiguo mortífago reconocido por el Ministerio de Magia, estaba más vigilado que cualquier otro ciudadano y eso incluía el tener registro de todas sus propiedades y posesiones de manera que encontrar en donde se encontraba sería una prueba de acierto o error. Salvo por si no estuviera en una de sus propiedades aunque, ese caso, y siguiendo la lógica de Ron, es una posibilidad remota puesto que Malfoy estaría de lo más localizable para poder regodearse de sus acciones con Hermione. Por supuesto que Harry estaba seguro de que esta posibilidad era del todo imposible porque conocía a Hermione, conocía a Ron y, a pesar de todo, tenía una certeza de cómo era Malfoy en realidad. O como sospechaba que lo era.

La búsqueda de Malfoy no hacía si no irritar cada vez más a Ron puesto que, tras la quinta propiedad investigada y sin haber encontrado a Malfoy, esto se estaba volviendo como una muestra de la riqueza que poseía el Slytherin como si se estuviera burlando de Ron dejándole claro que él podía ofrecerle mucho más a Hermione que él.

Ron estaba perdiendo su poca paciencia, por mucho que ya no la tuviera desde el principio de la búsqueda. De ahí que Harry diera gracias a Godric por haber, finalmente, localizado a Malfoy en un amplio apartamento. Por supuesto que no iba a ser muy sencilla la tarea cuando les impidió la entrada, tras empujar a Ron en su intento por entrar llamando a voz en grito por Hermione.

―¡Deja de berrear, Weasley!― siseó cual sierpe echando un vistazo por encima de su hombro como si temiera que alguien pudiera aparecer de improviso―. No tengo ni idea de a lo que habéis venido pero ya podéis daros la vuelta y regresar por donde vinisteis. Y ni si os ocurra entrar aquí, en mi propio hogar, de manera amenazadora, o amenazándome, porque, como suele decirse, el hogar de una persona es su propio castillo, y nadie sale bien parado atacando en el castillo de los demás.

Harry no tuvo ningún problema en comprender la advertencia pero Ron estaba más allá de pararse a escuchar a los demás, mucho menos a Malfoy, mientras Hermione no estuviera a su lado junto a él.

―¿DÓNDE ESTÁ HERMIONE?― le preguntó gritándole.

La verdad por delante. Esa pregunta, de todas las posibles, ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza a Malfoy aunque, claro está, eso no quería decir que su cabeza no estuviera llena de cierta castaña sabelotodo pero eso era otra cuestión que no venía al caso que nos ocupa en estos momentos.

―Si tú no lo sabes, Weasley, ¿cómo voy a saberlo yo?― le dijo encogiéndose de hombros restándole toda la importancia que pudiera tener. Por supuesto que eso no fue del agrado de Ron. Nada que tuviera que ver con Malfoy y mucho menos cuando Hermione entraba en la ecuación, por mucho que Ron no tuviera ni idea de ecuaciones.

―No te creo, maldito hurón― le replicó con desdén.

Lo que había que aguantar. Si le hubieran avisado de esto en el pasado habría hecho lo inimaginable para que no acabase con la Marca Tenebrosa en su antebrazo.

―¿Yo que voy a saber, en su casa?

Pero fue, precisamente en ese momento, cuando se escuchó un ruido proveniente detrás de una puerta cerrada. Sonido que delataba que alguien había allí dentro. Suficiente para que Ron perdiera el poco, o nulo, autocontrol que tuviera en estos momentos que, curiosamente, apenas era nimio.

―¡Lo sabía, maldita sea!― a pesar de la patente furia mostrada por Ron se iba a quedar fuera porque Malfoy no tenía ganas de que la situación empeorase, o mejorase desde su punto de vista aunque no desde el de Harry―. ¡HERMIONE! ¡Sabía que me estabas engañando con esta maldita serpiente de mierda! ¡TÚ Y TU PUTO DRAMIONE!

Harry no podía creerse lo que estaba escuchando y, estaba claro, que Malfoy también había tenido suficiente porque se apartó para dejar entrar a Ron si así lo quería.

―¡Ven aquí ahor-AAAAh!

Solamente fue el entrar con esa peligrosa actitud para que Ron se elevase en el aire, quedando a media altura, y su varita le fuera arrebatada acabando en manos de Malfoy que le estaba dedicando una mirada de "te lo había advertido" que no hacía si no enfadar aún más a Ron.

―¡Lo sabía! Eres un desgraciado de mierda, Malfoy. ¡Harry, ayúdame!― le pidió a su amigo que parecía pensarse sobre lo de entrar a pesar de cómo terminó el propio Ron.

―Mejor te quedas ahí fuera, Potter. Tampoco es que se haya producido nada más resaltable que una intrusión en mi casa, ¿verdad? Mejor no empeorar la situación con una segunda por tu parte.

Ron no podía creerse que Harry no fuera a ayudarle. Era como si todos se hubieran confabulado en su contra.

―¿Harry, va en serio?― y entonces la puerta se abrió y dejó paso a…―. ¡Hermione…!― no, no lo era―. ¿Qué diablos haces tú aquí?

―Ya te digo que disfrutar de mañana con tu armoniosa voz… ¡no! Y es mejor que bajes la voz antes de que armes un buen lío, Weasley― con esto se volvió hacia Malfoy―. Creía que este lugar iba a resultar tranquilo y privado pero mira lo que me encuentro. Muchas gracias, Malfoy.

El susodicho rodó los ojos ante aquello.

―Yo, por ahora, me estoy divirtiendo con todo esto.

Harry alternaba la mirada pasándola de uno al otro sin entender muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo aquí.

―¿No me digas que vosotros dos…?― la pregunta quedó en el aire aunque era obvia su intención, antes de que Ron rompiera en carcajadas―. No creo que tengáis muchas historias porque seguro que nadie lo vio venir.

―¿Podrías cerrar la boca antes de que te escuche?

Ron hizo lo posible para controlar su risa pero la intención era suficiente para que volviera a romper en carcajadas. De ahí que fuera Harry, como el único cuerdo de los dos Gryffindor presentes, el que recibiera aquella mirada de advertencia.

―Lo siento mucho, Zabini.

Blaise Zabini. Antiguo alumno de Slytherin acababa de salir del cuarto de baño llevando solamente una toalla que colgaba, milagrosamente, sin llegar a caer al suelo desde su baja cintura. El cuerpo expuesto era uno del cual sentirse más que orgulloso, tanto por poseerlo como de que puedan _poseerlo_.

―Yo también― logró decir Ron entre risas―. Lo siento porque estés con el hurón saltador…― pero las risas se le helaron cuando un fuerte golpe resonó contra otra de las puertas cerradas―. ¿Qué, qué ha sido ese ruido?

Zabini se tapó la cara completamente derrotado.

―Eso ha sido que la has despertado, idiota.

Y Ron recordó el por qué estaba aquí. Hermione. Estaba claro que él había tenido la razón desde un principio y estas dos serpientes le habían intentado engañar o, mucho peor, no era solamente de un Dramione de lo que estábamos tratando aquí.

―¡HERMIONE!― y los gritos se reiniciaron nuevamente―. ¡SOY YO ASÍ QUE SAL DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

―Está claro que tú no aprendes, Weasley.

―Tú cierra el pico― le escupió, incluso literalmente de lo rabioso que se encontraba―. ¡Mueve tu puto trasero aquí, Hermione!

―Con esa actitud no me extraña que no esté a tu lado todo el tiempo con lo afortunada que debería sentirse por ello― se burló Malfoy con una media sonrisa.

Zabini no estaba para bromas. Ni siquiera para las de su amigo.

―Vamos, como se nota que luego no vas a ser tú quien tenga que tratar con ella.

―La elegiste voluntariamente, Blaise, así que no me vengas con esas ahora. Y lo mismo va por ella.

Harry seguía justo frente al umbral de la puerta y preguntándose porque seguía aquí en lugar de encontrarse en otra parte mucho más interesante como sería el estar junto a su propia novia o, incluso, en el trabajo. Cualquier sitio mejor que este.

―Será mejor que todos nos tranquilicemos antes de que…

―¡Pues dile a esa ¡PUTA TRAIDORA! que salga de una vez!― ni siquiera el hecho de que Ron estuviera levitando hacía que sus palabras produjeran una mínima gracia―. ¡Y luego me decía que no era verdad! ¡DÍMELO A LA CARA SI TE ATREVES!

―Mira, Ron, será mejor que controles lo que dices porque…

La advertencia de Harry murió en sus labios cuando fue interrumpido por una voz que se hacía escuchar con mucha más convicción.

―¡COMO BAJE AHÍ LO QUE SERÁ ES QUE TE DEJARÉ SIN CARA, WEASEL DE MIERDA!

A pesar de la puerta y la distancia que los separaba, y por lo distorsionada que suena una voz al gritar, les resultó conocida a los dos gryffindor. Pero no se trataba de la voz de Hermione.

―Y te puedo asegurar que no se trata de ninguna metáfora por su parte― les advirtió Zabini―. Será mejor que vaya con ella y… o mejor vas tú Draco pues se trata de tu casa y todo eso…

―Tu novia, tus problemas, Zabini. Y arréglalos cuanto más rápido mejor.

―Oi, que eso fue un accidente. No es que me suceda siempre puesto que… no hace falta añadir nada más sobre ese tema y yo me voy marchando pero, por favor, saca a este vociferador de aquí, ¿quieres?

No había que decírselo dos veces. Además de que Malfoy disfrutó lanzando a Ron fuera con un gesto de la propia varita del gryffindor.

―Antes de armar un espectáculo en casas ajenas deberíais aseguraros de que a quien buscáis se encuentra ahí. Potter.

―Malfoy.

Y con esto, y tras lanzarle la varita de Ron, la puerta se cerró aunque no de golpe porque no quería empeorar una situación que… porque no cerró la propia puerta del dormitorio, se podía escuchar que Blaise estaba haciendo todo lo que podía para apaciguar a su novia. Y lo estaba consiguiendo… a costa de la salud mental de Malfoy.

―Lo último que necesito hoy es escuchar los _amantes_ sonidos de esa bruja.

Y lo de bruja no lo decía en el buen sentido de la palabra. Además que, gracias a la irritante visita de aquellos dos le han dado algo interesante para hacer en este día.

_Muy revelador el que hubiera pensado que Granger estaría conmigo. Sí, de lo más revelador, ¿no te parece?_

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―  
**Continuará**  
― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―

**Disclaimer:** Universo de Harry Potter totalmente le pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Desvaríos considerados argumentos _originales_ pertenecen al que suscribe, y escribe, estas palabras porque, como se suele decir, uno debe tomar responsabilidad con lo que hace, o escribe en este caso. _Mea culpa_

Nos leemos.^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Ir a C desde A pasando por B. Caminando**

Está bien claro que no tiene los recursos que poseía Ron como auror, y amigo de Harry Potter, jefe de aurores, pero eso no quería decir que anduviera manco al respecto. Si quería encontrar a alguien lo podía encontrar sin muchas dificultades, si se trata de un desconocido por lo que, ¿Hermione Granger?, casi era como si la tuviera en su propia casa de lo sencillo que resultaba encontrarla. Aunque una suerte que no era el caso de que estuviera en su casa porque, de haber sido así, Ron la habría encontrado y, lo que resultaba mucho peor, habría tenido bastante más razón de la que tenía en realidad.

Y eso sí que resultaba algo malo.

Malfoy no pudo evitar una escueta carcajada al sentirse algo nervioso antes de llamar a la puerta golpeando ligeramente con los nudillos. Los timbres le parecían del todo impersonales ya que se sabía mucho de la gente por la manera en que llamaban a la puerta por sí mismos. Claro que había que ser bien diestro en esos temas para lograrlo.

Cuando la puerta se abrió hubo unos segundos en los que Malfoy creyó haber sido arrastrado a un futuro cercano puesto que Hermione parecía mucho mayor de lo que lo había parecido ayer. Claro que cuando escuchó su voz su mente dejó de jugarle una mala pasada y se dio cuenta de su error. No era Hermione.

―¿Sí, qué es lo que quieres?― no se trataba de un tono muy amigable pero, por lo menos, no le había cruzado la cara de un puñetazo, ¿verdad? Iban mejorando con el paso de sus encuentros que, por muy escasos que fueran, resultaban de lo más didácticos en muchos aspectos.

―Buenos días, Doctora Granger― su nombre de pila completamente vedado para Malfoy―. Necesito hablar un momento con su hija si no es mucha molestia, por supuesto.

Con la amabilidad por delante pues siempre se atrapan más moscas con miel que con vinagre.

―Lo es. Adiós.

Claro que se atrapan muchas más con estiércol…

―Discúlpeme, Jean― será mejor que lo logres a la primera o no habrá una segunda para ti―. Sé que su hija acudió en un estado, digámoslo sinceramente, lamentable pero puedo ayudarla si me lo permite.

―¿Cómo sabes eso, Malfoy?― sospechoso habitual―. ¿Has sido tú quien la ha dejado así? Porque, te lo juro, en esta ocasión no habrá magia suficiente en este mundo para reparar tu mandíbula.

Malfoy alzó las manos defensivamente, y preparado para desaparecerse de allí a la primera que vea retraerse un puño.

―No, casualidades de la vida, no he tenido nada que ver― directamente―, con lo que le ha sucedido pero sí que puedo ayudarla.

Si no fuera porque no le gustaba ver en ese estado a Hermione… esto también cuenta como uno de esos sacrificios que deben hacer las madres, ¿verdad? Dejar entrar, voluntariamente, a Draco Malfoy en el dormitorio de tu propia hija. Por lo menos sabía que ella podía tratar con Malfoy incluso mucho mejor que ella con su directo a la mandíbula.

―Te lo advierto, Malfoy. Si la molestas aunque sea un poco…

―Entendido. No habrá ningún problema― por su parte pero había que esperar para comprobar la reacción de Hermione a su presencia―. Muchas gracias. Eh, ¿por dónde?

Claro, como si Draco Malfoy pudiera saber la localización del dormitorio de Hermione Granger.

―Sube las escaleras y al final del pasillo, la puerta de la derecha. Llama antes de entrar― le advirtió aunque no hiciera falta y no se trataba solamente de buenos modales si no pura supervivencia.

―¿Alguna manera en especial?― tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para que no hiciera acto de aparición su media sonrisa de marca registrada Draco Malfoy.

―Llama con tres toques ligeramente― Malfoy asintió agradecido y empezó a subir las escaleras dejando a la madre de Hermione de lo más confusa―. Bueno, había dicho que me gustaría ver de todo y esto ya me llena el cupo.

Siguiendo las indicaciones que le dieron Malfoy no tardó mucho en encontrar la puerta del dormitorio de Hermione y no le extrañó nada el que fuera imposible escucharla al otro lado porque, tratándose de la bruja más inteligente de nuestros tiempos, estaba claro que era muy capaz de proteger la intimidad de su antiguo cuarto en la casa de sus padres. No le quedaba otro remedio que llamar a la puerta.

_Toc, toc… toc_

Dos toques y una espera apenas perceptible antes del tercero. No exactamente lo que le había dicho la madre de Hermione pero, sin haberlo pretendido, sí lo que pudo _ver_ en su memoria por mucho que hubiera tratado de no mantener fija la mirada con él. Estaba claro que Hermione les había dado una buena clase de DCAO a sus padres pero él era alguien a tener en cuenta incluso por encima de cualquier defensa conocida. Una verdadera, y peligrosa, sierpe.

El pestillo de la puerta se abrió con un ligero clic.

El cuarto se encontraba bien iluminado y no necesitaba el que hubieran fotografías de Hermione por todas partes, con su familia o amigos, para saber de quién era la habitación porque la ingente cantidad de libros lo dejaba bien claro. Eso y la figura que se encontraba boca abajo en la cama dándole la espalda a Malfoy. Bueno, un error puede tenerlo todo el mundo, ¿verdad?

―Lástima― ante el sonido de aquella voz, que para nada se asemejaba ni a la de su madre, que sabía se encontraba en casa, ni a la de su padre, que estaba fuera, Hermione se volvió sobre la cama para encararlo sin poder evitar la sorpresa ante su presencia. Sorpresa que mudaría a indignación―. Podrías no haber estado visible.

―¡Malfoy!― ¿y le había dicho que le habría gustado encontrarla…? El nervio de este hombre―. ¿Puede saberse qué estás haciendo en… la casa de mis padres?

Para sorpresa de Hermione, que seguía arrodillada sobre la cama, Malfoy se sentó a su lado sin perder ese deje de sonrisa que tanto atraía como irritaba a partes iguales.

―Puede saberse. Por supuesto que se puede― así era como llegaba a divertirse Malfoy―. Te estaba buscando, Granger.

Aquello logró confundirla y, por tanto, apartar a un lado ese conato de enfado que le había empezado a provocar la inesperada visita de Draco Malfoy en la casa, muggle, de sus padres, muggles, por supuesto.

―¿Buscándome? ¿Tú a mí?― ciertamente resultaba difícil de digerir, ¿verdad?―. ¿Por qué me podrías estar buscando tú a mí, Malfoy? ¿Y, ya que estamos con el tema, cómo me has encontrado?

Cuatro preguntas al mismo tiempo. Imposible hacerse pasar por Hermione Granger de una manera tan fiel.

―Empezaré por la última. Te he encontrado porque me pregunté adónde irías enfadada e, imaginándote toda indignada con los carrillos hinchados se me hizo una imagen tan infantil que la casa de tus padres me pareció una idea factible. De lo contrario habría tenido que comprobar cada una de las bibliotecas de la ciudad o, peor aún, de sus librerías.

La sorpresa de que, por alguna desconocida razón ya que no se lo ha explicado aún, Malfoy la estuviera buscando no pudo hacer frente a escucharle que se la imaginó con los carrillos hinchados en actitud de enfado infantil. Ahora mismo sus carrillos se encontraban ligeramente ruborizados por su culpa. Era un experto en lograrlo, tanto por vergüenza como de irritación, pero siempre con sus mejillas ruborizadas como consecuencia final.

―Eso es, es… ridículo.

Pero Hermione no podía hablar mirándole a la cara porque entonces su rostro entraría en erupción. Y eso sin recordar que se encontraban sobre su propia cama, ¡a solas! No que fuera a ocurrir algo pero…

―Sí, pero ridículamente cierto― apuntilló con su media sonrisa que no tardó mucho en desaparecer de su rostro aunque Hermione pudo verla, de reojo, antes de que se esfumase―. Y el por qué te estaba buscando, se debe, en parte, a nuestro encuentro previo en la calle.

¿Su encuentro? ¿Por qué dicho encuentro lo incitó a buscarla? Pero Hermione negó para sí misma puesto que, la presencia de Malfoy en su cama junto a ella la debía estar atontando más de lo que debería puesto que no podía haber sido por ese encuentro, él le había dicho que se preguntó adónde iría enfadada y durante ese encuentro no estaba enfadada. El enfado vino luego de que se hubiera marchada y, por tanto, no podría haber sabido nada de ello. Entonces, ¿cuál era el motivo real de haber salido en su busca y por qué?

―En parte pero no es todo el motivo de que me buscases― por mucho que Malfoy no ya no fuera ese pequeño y déspota ególatra del colegio seguía siendo complicado entenderle a él o a sus acciones, o decisiones―. ¿Por qué más me estabas buscando, Malfoy?

―Todo se puede resumir en una palabra: Weasel― y la manera de decirla con tanto desagrado, por primera vez, no le molestó en absoluto a Hermione.

¿Qué tenía que ver Ron con todo este asunto de Malfoy?

―No lo entiendo.

Nunca antes se pudieron escuchar palabras más inapropiadas viniendo de parte de Hermione Granger.

―Sí que lo haces, Granger. Lo que sucede en realidad es que no lo asumes y yo creo que ya es hora de que lo hagas.

Y como si pretendiera darle un tiempo para que lo hiciera, Malfoy se quedó en silencio mientras echaba un vistazo al dormitorio de Hermione que, a diferencia de la inmensa mayoría, y no solamente de las chicas, no tenía esa urgencia por tratar de guardar cosas que no quisiera que alguien extraño, a esas cosas puesto que Malfoy de extraño para ella no tenía nada con la excepción de ser un misterio envuelto en un enigma con un secreto como lazo. Pero cuando la mirada del slytherin alcanzó su portátil sintió como si se le helase la sangre. Dichosa computadora.

―Si no piensas hablar claro ya sabes dónde está la puerta, Malfoy― le dijo alzando ligeramente la voz, algo que no pudo evitar aunque sí el soltarlo en forma de alarido por su parte. Tenía que apartar su atención del portátil―. No tengo tiempo para tus juegos.

Si era así como lo quería pues así lo iba a obtener.

―Esta mañana tuve una desagradable visita en una de mis casas― una manera nada sutil de presumir de su opulencia―, en realidad se trataba de un apartamento…

―Al grano, Malfoy― le interrumpió Hermione esperando terminar con esto antes de que le diera alguna importancia a la presencia de Malfoy ya que tenía que seguir tratando con el fin de su relación con Ron.

―Ciertamente, Granger. Un grano asqueroso y… pelirrojo― con esto logró confundir a Hermione, aún más si cabe―. Weasley irrumpió como la bestia que es…

Hermione negó con la cabeza apesadumbrada porque lo veía venir. Una vez más, como siempre que sucedía cuando Ron se enfadaba y _cortaba_ con ella, iba en su busca para solicitar su perdón, el cual hasta el día de hoy había conseguido, pero no en esta ocasión porque, a pesar de las veces que se lo había negado, Ron fue a buscarla a casa de Draco Malfoy y solamente podía haber un motivo para hacerlo.

―No,… no…

Seguía con su certeza de que ella tenía algo con Malfoy y que le había engañado con el slytherin. Sin confianza no hay futuro.

―Sí, te llamaba a gritos y con un lenguaje soez de lo más inapropiado para usar cuando se está llamando por una persona a la que se supone que quieres, por no decir que amas. Tuvo suerte de que arrastró consigo a Potter y de que mis defensas son, eso mismo, defensivas porque de lo contrario habría salido mal parado luego de su actuación. Por suerte el que peor lo llevó fue Blaise que tuvo que apaciguarla― añadió con una sonrisa que, una vez más, no le duró mucho al recordar la manera de hablar de Ron con respecto a Hermione―. Sé que estabas enfadada e indignada porque sería lo mínimo que estarías si has recibido incluso la mitad de lo que dijo Weasel sobre ti en mi casa.

―¿Y a ti qué te importa?― le replicó con muchísima más dureza de la necesaria por su parte. Supo que así era y por ello ocultó su rostro entre las piernas agarrándose a ellas como si pudiera desaparecer de esta manera.

A Malfoy no pareció molestarle su tono porque siguió tratándola igual que antes del exabrupto de Hermione.

―Me importa, Granger. Nadie tiene por qué sufrir de la manera en que una relación abusiva actúa sobre uno y no es necesaria la violencia física para que sea así porque, como suele decirse, "piedras y palos romperán mis huesos pero las palabras nunca podrán herirme"― la sonrisa que se dibujó en los labios de Malfoy estaba cargada de una tristeza profunda y atrayente que Hermione no llegó a contemplar encogida sobre sí misma―. Mentira.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante un tiempo indeterminado pero que, por difícil que pudiera parecer debido a quienes eran ellos dos, y lo que significaban el uno para el otro, no resultó nada incómodo o extraño. Lo que ya de por sí resultaba extraño.

―Lo siento mucho, Malfoy.

Malfoy no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro. Y eso también resultaba extraño viniendo de él y por estar en presencia de Hermione.

―No tienes por qué disculparte, Granger. Son este tipo de cosas, de acciones o reacciones, por tu parte las que logran irritarme porque es como si quisieras cargar sobre tus hombros el peso de las culpas de los demás cuando esa no es la manera― finalmente Hermione alzó la vista pero Malfoy no la dejó interrumpirle―. Sé que es lo que no hace por los amigos, lo sé, pero hay límites para ello porque uno tiene que ser responsable de sus acciones. Puede tener el apoyo de otros pero no por ello debería eximirse de sus responsabilidades. Ese es uno de tus problemas más serios, Granger. Eres inteligente, preciosa y con carácter pero te pierden las formas de hacer lo correcto o lo que podría llamarse correcto para ciertas personas. Por fortuna una de esas personas eres tú misma y por eso no te pierdes como nos sucede a la mayoría de nosotros.

Hermione sabía que Malfoy no era el mismo de su pasado, y lo había visto en varios momentos para comprobarlo, pero nunca desde tan cerca. Si no hubiera sido por la manera en que le habían criado… este Malfoy sí que…

_¡Céntrate, Hermione!_, se acusó agitando la cabeza. Pero, a pesar de ello, es que Malfoy le había dicho preciosa, además de otras cualidades, pero le dijo preciosa. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto antes de perderse al final y de la peor manera posible.

―Vale, lo entiendo, pero haz el favor de dejarlo aquí antes de que conviertas este momento en un cliché aún mayor del que ya resulta serlo, Malfoy.

Por la manera, tan sugestiva, en la que Malfoy enarcaba su ceja derecha estaba bien claro que no comprendía a lo que se estaba refiriendo Hermione quien ya había estirado su cuerpo, apoyándose con ambas manos sobre el colchón mientras sus pies se extendían hasta el límite por el suelo.

―¿Cliché?

Ahora fue el turno de Hermione para soltar un suspiro cansado.

―Sí, Malfoy. Cliché― le dijo mientras hacía girar su mano derecha de manera desinteresada―. Ron y yo nos peleamos, discutimos y me abandona furioso para aplacar su enfado con… bueno, es obvio con quién, ¿verdad? Y luego llegas tú todo comprensivo y halagador siendo capaz de acercarte más de lo normal entre nosotros para acabar… en la cama…― Malfoy ni trató de evitar la risa que le dieron las palabras de Hermione―, ¿qué es tan gracioso si puede saberse?

―Pues, si eres capaz de dirigir tu perspicacia atención lejos de mí― ligero rubor en las mejillas intensificándose―, te percatarás de que ya hemos acabado en la cama.

Rubor incendiario.

―¡No me refería a eso si no a…!― siendo tan inteligente debería pensar las cosas antes de abrir la boca y dejarlas salir, ¿verdad?―. Nada, no me refería a nada.

Para sorpresa de Hermione, Malfoy lo dejó pasar. Lo cual solo podía significar que le tenía algo más para usar contra ella y divertirse a su costa a pesar de que se suponía que había venido para, bueno, ¿para qué había venido Malfoy?

―Por tus palabras yo diría que estás muy puesta en clichés, Granger― lo intentó pero Hermione fue incapaz de controlar sus músculos faciales que mostraron la sorpresa teñida de temor por toda su cara. El rubor ya resultaba un añadido habitual en ella―. Y recordando lo que estabais discutiendo el Weasel y tú cuando os encontré yo diría que, por increíble que pudiera parecer, lees esas historias de ficción muggles sobre nuestras vidas basadas en esos insulsos libros.

_¡Mierda!_

―Tengo un trabajo serio y asuntos importantes a tratar para perder mi tiempo con…

―Entonces no te importará que yo…

La interrupción de Malfoy fue a su vez interrumpida por Hermione al ver como el slytherin hizo ademán de cogerle el portátil. En realidad hizo algo más que un ademán porque lo intentó coger y si no fuera porque ella se lanzó primero con todas sus fuerzas para impedírselo lo único que habría bastado para hacerla tragar sus palabras era el abrir la dichosa computadora y ver la página de una de las historias en pantalla.

―¡NO!― Hermione se sintió atrapada contra el respaldo de la cama y la media sonrisa de Malfoy ante ella. La había pillado―. Vale, lo admito. De vez en cuando intento desconectar y leo algo más que libros informativos… también leo fics…

―¡Lees dramiones! Por la manera en que hablaste está claro que lees ese tipo de historias, Granger― a este paso el rostro de Hermione, en primer lugar, iniciaría su combustión espontanea―. ¿Por qué lees ese tipo de historias en particular?

Una muy buena pregunta.

―Tampoco es para tanto― farfulló con cierta vergüenza de haber sido descubierta, o de haberse descubierto a sí misma―. Además solamente leo aquellos en los que te doy tu merecido. No veas lo bien que sienta el ir más allá de una simple bofetada por mi parte.

Hermione esperaba que el recordarle ese humillante momento de sus vidas le contuviera aunque, conociéndole como lo hacía, era esperar demasiado.

―No sabía que te gustaba jugar duro, Granger. Si querías _castigar_ mi cuerpo podrías habérmelo dicho antes― la manera en que su mirada se clavó en Hermione la hizo quedarse sin aliento. Sobre todo por lo que le estaba implicando con sus palabras.

Esto sí que era **demasiado**.

―¡No me refería a eso, Malfoy!― le bufó sin atreverse a mantener contacto visual entre ellos―. Eres un completo cerdo.

―No hace falta que me halagues, Granger. Y ya sabes que estoy aquí para lo que necesites― y por el tono estaba claro que se estaba divirtiendo y, si así era como lo tenía planeado, distrayéndola de sus dramas con respecto a Ron y su ruptura―, aunque, irónicamente, ahora mismo tengo que irme.

¿Irse ahora mismo?

―¿Irte ahora mismo?― preguntó Hermione sin poder evitar un tono doliente del que se percató cuando vio crecer la media sonrisa de Malfoy en una completa.

―No hace falta que te pongas triste, Granger. Si quieres puedes escribir esta escena a tu gusto― le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

―¡Yo no escribo dramiones!― fue su exagerada reacción―. Ni de otro tipo. Yo no escribo.

―Una lástima porque… bueno, ya te he dicho que sabes dónde encontrarme y hay cosas que uno debe hacer por su propia cuenta pero sin olvidar que tienes a alguien a tu lado si le necesitas.

Hermione no entendía muy bien a lo que se estaba refiriendo aunque agradecida por dejar atrás los dramiones.

―¿Podrías hablar claro por una vez en tu vida, Malfoy?

Hoy parecía ser que no era ese día.

―¿Me abres tu casa para que pueda desaparecerme, Granger?

Una confusa Hermione cogió su varita, o más bien esta hizo aparición en su mano, y la giró en el aire trazando los movimientos para bajar la protección de su casa y permitir que Malfoy pudiera aparecerse desde ahí.

―¿Por qué aparecerse, Malfoy? Me parece a mí que no usaste ese método para venir a mi casa, ¿verdad?

―No, no lo usé y, el por qué, es para no añadirte más contratiempos a lo que estás a punto de encarar― Hermione entrecerró los ojos―. Tienes a tu madre en casa y yo estoy a un llamado de distancia, si es que puedes caer tan bajo como para necesitar de mi ayuda― añadió burlón.

―En tus sueños, Malfoy.

Mala elección de palabras.

―No quieras saber lo que pasa en mis sueños, Granger. Aún no tienes edad para ello― le dijo mirando de reojo hacia la puerta del dormitorio.

Hermione también escuchó como llamaron al timbre de la casa y cuando se volvió hacia Malfoy para preguntarle si sabía de quién se trataba no pudo evitar un suspiro de sorpresa al encontrárselo justo delante de ella. Tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo para preguntarse el motivo porque Malfoy se despidió con un beso… en la mejilla que rozó la comisura de sus labios.

―Bonita sonrisa, Granger.

Con un crack el slytherin desapareció a tiempo de que el portátil de Hermione se le escapase de las manos y cayera al suelo. Momento en el que alguien abrió la puerta del cuarto para encontrarla en un estado de shock de lo más confuso.

―¿Hermione?

La voz de Ron fue suficiente para que Hermione apartase la manera elegida por Malfoy para despedirse y que toda la pelea, centrándose sobre todo en los insultos y vejaciones que le dedicó el pelirrojo, regresase con fuerza a la mente de la muchacha.

―¡Ronald Bilius Weasley!― nunca es buena señal el que te llamen por el nombre completo―. ¿Es qué no te han enseñado modales? Y ni se te ocurra negarlo porque sé de muy buena tinta que sí te los han enseñado pero otra cosa bien diferente es el que tú hayas aprendido cómo y cuándo usarlos. Antes de entrar al dormitorio de alguien tienes que llamar primero y esperar a que te den permiso para hacerlo. ¡Tú ni has llamado, ni yo te he podido dar permiso para entrar! Permiso que te habría negado de haber llamado porque no hay nada de lo que tengamos que hablar entre nosotros luego de haber dejado bien clara cual era tu opinión acerca de nosotros dos.

Por muy poquito Ron no se dio la vuelta y se fue por donde vino, incluso dejando atrás a Harry que se había quedado con la madre de Hermione para dejarles un momento a solas a sus dos amigos para tratar sus asuntos en privado. Algo que con el volumen usado iba a resultar imposible.

―Yo, lo siento mucho, Hermione. Es que tenía muchas ganas de verte y poder disculparme por todo lo que te dije ayer. Por eso no me paré a llamar si no que al despertarme he venido directamente aquí en tu busca― esto no le cuadraba a Hermione con lo que le había dicho Malfoy y, por difícil que pudiera parecer, creía más en la palabra dicha por el slytherin que por lo que le pudiera decir Ron―. Sé que es una tontería hacer caso a lo que puedan escribir todos esos desconocidos pero es que la sola idea de que pudieras estar con otra persona, y sobre todo con Malfoy, me resulta irritante.

A Hermione aquel discurso no le movió ni uno de sus renovados bucles, por mucho que ahora luego de haber pasado tan mala noche, y sin cambiarse de ropa, su cabello parecía haber vuelto a ser el de su juventud.

―¿Y dónde has estado hasta ahora? Yo llevo aquí desde que ayer me gritaste e insultaste en plena calle para luego abandonarme tras acabar con nuestra relación.

Ron tragó en seco, al tiempo que su rostro iba encendiéndose, mientras se preguntaba cómo era posible que de pronto hiciera tanto calor allí dentro.

―Yo, yo… fui a tomar una… unas copas para tratar de… calmarme y pensar mejor en… en todo lo que sucedió. Creí que, bueno, que sería mejor esperar al día siguiente… y así tener tiempo para pensar y… bueno, que si me dices que no hubo nada entre Malfoy y tú entonces, entonces yo te creo, Hermione― ¿y ya estaba?―. ¿Y ahora me perdonas, Hermione?

Sí, parecía ser que con eso ya estaba todo dicho.

―Y ahora yo te pregunto si hubo algo con otras chicas, Ronald― y se hizo un silencio pesadísimo en la habitación. Hermione ni siquiera se acordaba de su portátil en el suelo a su lado. El silencio continuaba―. No hace falta que pienses mucho. Digamos durante las últimas doce horas. ¿Ha habido alguien durante las últimas doce horas, Ronald?

La mirada nerviosa y la exagerada sudoración por parte de Ron era un claro indicador de su estado de nerviosismo al que había que añadir su incapacidad para ofrecerle una respuesta a la pregunta formulada por Hermione.

―Hermione, yo… yo te quiero.

Por increíble que pueda parecer se trataba de la respuesta equivocada.

―No te he preguntado si me querías, Ron― susurró Hermione porque, aunque no se trataba de la respuesta que buscaba, sí que respondía de cierta forma a la pregunta que le había formulado―. Márchate ahora mismo. Lo dejaste claro ayer y ahora mismo lo has confirmado. Lo nuestro se ha terminado.

Y se maldijo por ser tan débil y no poder evitar el llorar delante de él. Ahogó el llanto cuando se vio atrapada entre los brazos de Ron que parecían querer fundirla contra su propio cuerpo en un abrazo suplicante.

―Por favor, Hermione. No hagas esto. Podemos arreglarlo si lo intentamos― Ron sintió las manos de Hermione aferrándose a su camisa y él la abrazó con más fuerza aunque, por fortuna, sin llegar a aplastarla―. Tú y yo, juntos. Como es y siempre será por mucho que a otros les pese.

Siempre hablaría de más pues debería aprender a morderse la lengua.

―¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!― le gritó Hermione empujándole con ambas palmas contra el cuerpo de Ron―. ¡TÚ NO SABES LO QUE ES AMAR A ALGUIEN, IDIOTA! ¡NO DEBE IMPORTAR LO QUE LOS DEMÁS PIENSEN SI NO LO QUE TÚ SIENTAS POR ALGUIEN, LO QUE SIENTA ESA PERSONA AMADA POR TI!

Por lo menos Ron fue consciente de cual había sido su error pero saberlo, cuando resultaba demasiado tarde para arreglar la situación, no era si no el principio del castigo por ser el culpable de una relación fallida.

―Hermione yo…

Pero incluso Ron sabía que cuando Hermione Granger te está apuntando con su varita mientras las lágrimas surcan angustiosas sus mejillas es mucho mejor el hacer lo que te dicen porque de lo contrario no sabrías a lo que atenerte.

―Largo.

¿Alguien había dicho que hacía calor aquí? Porque la frialdad en la voz de Hermione congeló el ambiente al instante. Ron bajó la cabeza y sus hombros se hundieron bajo un peso que se cargó él solito.

―Lo siento mucho. De verdad.

Dándose la vuelta salió del dormitorio de Hermione cerrando la puerta tras él. Una puerta que iba más allá de ser la del cuarto de Hermione ya que también representaba el fin de su relación por mucho que eso ya lo había dicho en varias ocasiones, ayer mismo para no ir tan lejos atrás en el tiempo.

―Yo también, Ron.

Hermione cayó de rodillas en el suelo y cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos empezó a llorar hasta que no pudiera más de extenuación. Tan afectada se encontraba que no recordó en qué momento entró su madre en la habitación y arrodillándose junto a ella la envolvió en un abrazo maternal y, por tanto, protector. Hermione siguió llorando en el pecho de su madre como solía hacerlo de pequeña y, como estaba visto, siempre acabaría haciendo.

¿Cómo podía ser que, en un estado semejante, pudiera haber acudido a su mente la despedida de Malfoy? _"Bonita sonrisa, Granger."_ Hacía unos años, en concreto antes de la graduación en Hogwarts, que Hermione hizo algo que la estaba reconcomiendo desde hacía tiempo atrás. Sin decírselo a nadie, ni a su familia, ni a sus amigos, ni a su novio… a nadie, Hermione _arregló_ su dentadura recuperando el tamaño original de sus incisivos que, para su sorpresa, no resultaron ser tan gigantescos como se había temido que pudieran haber sido.

_"Bonita sonrisa, Granger."_

Y entre sus llantos los labios de Hermione trataron de dar forma a una sonrisa aunque, en estos momentos, el resultado fuera demasiado diferente a su intención original. Pero eso es lo que iba a tener que lograr. Superar esta tragedia y avanzar al frente… con una sonrisa en sus labios.

_"Bonita sonrisa, Granger."_

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―  
**Concluirá**  
― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―

**Disclaimer:** Universo de Harry Potter totalmente le pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Desvaríos considerados argumentos _originales_ pertenecen al que suscribe, y escribe, estas palabras porque, como se suele decir, uno debe tomar responsabilidad con lo que hace, o escribe en este caso. _Mea culpa_

Nos leemos.^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Ir a C desde A pasando por B. Caminando**

Habían pasado varios meses desde que Hermione y Ron rompieron y, si bien su relación, como amigos, pareció que no iba a ser posible el recuperarla, ambos hicieron un esfuerzo para no perderla e, irónicamente, el que Ron tuviera nueva novia lo facilitó por completo. Claro que eso se debía a quien era la nueva novia, y prometida, de Ron.

Gabrielle Delacour.

La muchacha, como le sucedió a muchas otras chicas, luego de ser consciente de que Harry no estaría disponible, Ginny lo dejaba bien claro a quien lo pusiera en duda, y si había que llegar a usar varitas pues ella encantada de darles una buena lección, pues ya eran capaces de ver a su alrededor y buscar a la persona correcta. Y esa persona que encontró Gabrielle fue Ron. Uno pensaría que Ron fue de lo más afortunado, y ciertamente sí que lo fue, pero el que tu novia tenga ¼ de sangre de veela logra hacerte de lo más fiel, y sumiso. De ahí que las correrías de Ron llegaron a su fin y finalmente pudo sentar la cabeza y demostrar la buena persona que resultaba ser sin problemas de faldas de por medio.

La otra mitad de la anterior pareja, Hermione Granger, en cambio, seguía tan soltera como cuando no tenia novio y, a pesar de la insistencia por parte de sus amigos, principalmente Ginny, y su familia, descontando a su padre que la prefería sin chicos de por medio, Hermione se veía bien así. Por lo menos ahora mismo. Ya el tiempo dirá más adelante.

Ciertamente no era algo sencillo encontrar terrenos para que pudieran habitarlos, con total seguridad para ellos y para los demás, los licántropos que preferían vivir en un lugar apartado. No era solamente el tener que tratar con la burocracia del Ministerio de Magia si no que también tenía que tratar otra parte igual de importante con el Gobierno muggle. Doble problema, doble jaqueca. Pero igualmente doble satisfacción cuando logra su objetivo, para nada sencillo. Y tal vez por eso mismo esta noche, en lugar de estar leyendo sobre la fabricación de armarios evanescentes, tema de lo más complicado pero perfecto para leer antes de irse a dormir, se encontraba con la cara iluminada por la pantalla de su portátil mientras buscaba una historia que leer. Y esta noche, por casualidades de la vida, había pinchado en el archivo de los dramiones. Sí, por una pura y simple casualidad.

Y se encontró con una nueva cantidad de nuevo material, nuevos capítulos y nuevas historias aunque el que le llamó la atención fue uno muy curioso y particular. Una historia que contenía más palabras en su sumario que en la propia historia.

* * *

**La Respuesta** » by **You can ferret me** _reviews_

¿Puede una nueva vida estar contenida en una pregunta? Tal vez de igual manera que pueda estarlo en una respuesta. En realidad se trata de un acto de valor o, incluso más allá, un acto de fe. Fe en sus posibilidades. Fe en ellos.

Rated: K+ - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 6 - Reviews: 13 Published: 9-19-00 - Draco M. & Hermione G. - Complete

* * *

Y sí que hacía tiempo desde que había revisado los dramiones porque hacía casi una semana que había sido subido a la red. Normalmente no dejaba que pasasen más de cinco días sin revisar movimientos en los archivos. Pero no se podía hacer otra cosa que seguir adelante, ¿verdad? Y eso, en estos momentos, quería decir que tocaba una buena lectura de historias, de dramiones en particular. Aún más curioso era que, aunque ya los había leído en el pasado, desde aquel encuentro en su dormitorio con Malfoy, se volvió aún más interesada en ellos. Peor aún. En su mente bullían ideas para escribir y se estaba aguantando las ganas porque lo veía de lo más extraño y perturbador pues ella era uno de los personajes de dichas historias y conocía al otro. Hermione estaba segura de que Freud tendría mucho que decir al respecto pero ni en broma iba ella a preguntarle porque sería tan mala idea como preguntarle a la profesora Trelawney.

**La Respuesta**

¿Quieres salir conmigo, Hermione?

* * *

Posting as: Bushy hair without a ribbon

Type your review for this chapter here.

Favorite: Story Author Follow: Story Author Post Review

―――――  
―――――

De acuerdo, esto era mucho más raro de lo que podría haber imaginado. ¿Y esto era una historia? Porque de serlo carecía de todo y le sobraba… nada porque ni para eso tenía.

_"¿Quieres salir conmigo, Hermione?"_

―No es posible que… no, ¿verdad? Te estás imaginando cosas.

Y era más que posible que así fuera pero siempre existía esa pequeña posibilidad a la que siempre uno puede llegar a aferrarse. La cuestión era si se atrevería a ello. ¿Qué tenía que perder?

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior mientras sus dedos empezaron a teclear…

―Sí, ¿qué tienes que perder, Hermione?

― ― ― ― ―  
― ― ― ― ―

Cuando recordó sobre su insensata idea había pasado un mes desde entonces y si no fuera porque se encontró con el portátil al buscar algo en aquel cajón podría haber seguido sumando más días a la espera. Tampoco es que pudiera estar esperando algo ya que no había un tiro más a ciegas que este mismo pero, como se había dicho entonces, ¿qué tenía que perder?

_**Reviews for**_ **La Respuesta**

**ImminentGranger** 10/3/00 . chapter 1

**¡Ha dicho que sí! Hermione tiene que probar lo que el bombón de Draco tiene que ofrecerle. Y ahora un segundo capítulo contando cómo les ha ido la cita.**

**Charlotte Andrew** 9/26/00 . chapter 1

**¡QUIERO LEER MASSSS! XD XD La respuesta, siendo un Dramione porque está claro que lo es, resulta de lo más obvia pero si vas por el canon entonces… ¡pobre Draco! Aunque hay muchas por aquí para consolarle ;)**

**Bushy hair without a ribbon** 9/25/00 . chapter 1

**7727**

**Kimi Alexa Infinite** 9/19/00 . chapter 1

**Una sola pregunta para dejarme totalmente intrigada. No pongo muchos reviews pero nunca escribí uno que tuviera más palabras que el propio fic XD**

**Serenade Little Princess Sana** 9/19/00 . chapter 1

**¿Y ya está? Deberías haberlo llamado la pregunta para poder hacer un Segundo capítulo y decirle "La respuesta".**

**Gabriel Logan** 9/19/00 . chapter 1

**¿Esto puede ser considerado un dramione, ¿se dice así?, solamente porque le pide salir? Podría ser por cualquier motivo. No soy muy fan pero es seguro que necesita otro capítulo para aclararlo todo. Suerte y esperaré por algún otro fic.**

**Lilit Evans Noir** 9/19/00 . chapter 1

**Hahahaha a esto se le llama ser directo y al tema pero necesita su respuesta.**

Una sonora carcajada inundó su despacho al leer aquel review. No podía esperarse otra cosa viniendo de ella, ¿verdad? Sabelotodo de la cuna a la sepultura.

―Cliché.

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―  
**END**or**Fin**  
― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―

**Disclaimer:** Universo de Harry Potter totalmente le pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Desvaríos considerados argumentos _originales_ pertenecen al que suscribe, y escribe, estas palabras porque, como se suele decir, uno debe tomar responsabilidad con lo que hace, o escribe en este caso. _Mea culpa_

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
